Bonita Almaraz
Bonita Almaraz is a shy, timid and quiet Spanish girl in Nobita, Shizuka, and Suneo's grade, and a tambourine player and songwriter for the school band Catastrophic. Despite being a member of the band, Bonita actually has stage fright and is quite terrified of publicity. Characteristics Personality Bonita is a very shy and timid girl. When first introduced in the 2015 series she barely manages to tell Sky Kendrick her name on account of her shyness, and whispers it out. Bonita is also very insecure, unsure and not confident of herself as she doubts her ability, much like Madison. Bonita has social anxiety and is hesitant to meet new people and talk, and prefers being around friends. Bonita's other prominent traits include her good nature, gentleness, kindness and empathy. Bonita is nearly always nice to everyone, and dislikes hurting others or violence. She has a willing and eagerness to help others and seldom refuses requests. Bonita's niavete sometimes causes her to become a doormat to people, as pointed out by Madison. Bonita seems to have a closer relationship with Madison and Nobita between any of her friends, though Madison often gets angry at her. Bonita is also a huge animal lover and cares for all sorts of animals, she even sneaks some pets to school in her backpack. Bonita's most prominent pet would be her rabbit Snowflake, the other pets she cares for would be quite impossible to count. Skills Animal communication Bonita has a deep adoration for animals and nature, and is always kind, caring and sympathetic with stray animals or any animal, really. She has a rare unique ability to communicate with animals, and it often seems as if they are speaking to her. Bonita nearly always understands what any animal is trying to say, and they get along very well with her too. Random birds are known to come flying down and sit on her hand or head, and small animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs, or even insects around her house or school come running to her when they see her. Bonita also proclaims that "holding a bunny always makes her feel better". Bonita has lots of pets at her house, the most prominent one being Snowflake the rabbit. Musical skills Bonita is a tambourine player for Catastrophic, and also a backing vocalist. She however refuses to be a lead singer for any of the songs, and prefers to remain in the background. Bonita has a case of stage fright, where she is afraid to perform solo in front of people. She does not like being brought to notice much either. Bonita has become moderately good at playing the tambourine. Relationships Juanita Bonita is very close to her sister Juanita, though she often disapproves of Bonita's shy and timid nature, and tries to bring her out a little. Bonita does not get fed up with this, but usually turns her down. Due to the death of their mother when they were very young, Juanita has often looked to Bonita for guidance when she is not with her father, and Bonita is often protective of her little sister. Madison Bonita's closest friend somehow seems to be Madison, though this is not confirmed or anything, they are seen together more than any other pair. Bonita is also known to confide to Madison about her feelings, when she is feeling down, useless, or very, very alone. Madison can equally relate to the alone feeling, so she listens, and offers her guidance, though it is unknown whether she has gotten around to telling Bonita about her liking for Suneo. Physical appearance Bonita has bright, eye-catching short vermilion hair and she wears a red bow at the back of her head. Bonita is usually all dressed in orange or red, with a light apple green shaded T-shirt with red sleeves but sometimes she wears a green skirt. She is also usually wearing long boots. Bonita is slender, tall, and big-eyed with an upturned nose and thin eyebrows. Appearances and depiction Bonita first made minor or sometimes supporting appearances in the 2005 series, and her sister Juanita was almost absent from the series, except for one episode. Bonita had resided in Madrid, Spain in the 2005 series. Bonita became a supporting character in the 2015 series when she moved from Spain to the States, hence appeared more, and Juanita also came into light. Trivia *Bonita's voice actor, Monica Estradez is also of Spanish descent, parallel to her character. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans